Sandstone Dragons
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: A resident of Kuoh chronicles her investigation into recent disappearances.


__Entry #5__

__It has been a month since the disappearances near my school. __

__I found another bag in the woods. Once more, it had a tape. __

__This is not the first video I have where the tall figure has appeared, but this is the first time I've seen it directly act in an aggressive fashion.__

__[-]__

__Shit shit shit shit shit__ was all Motohama thought as he ran through the woods, twisted, broken noises like that of static in his ears. His flickering flashlight was the only thing that lit up the darkness, and he dreaded to look back, knowing that the tall man would get closer and closer every time.

Damnit damnit fuck, this was supposed to be a dare.

He thought back to how this mess started, his camera flickering and making erratic noises.

Ever since Issei joined the ORC, he had been swimming in hotties.

So, he and Motohama just had to do something supernatural, not that it actually existed (Damn he felt stupid now.), and therefore they would score.

Go into the abandoned area in the woods, maybe impress a girl when they returned with video footage of the area. Disprove the legend of the Tall Man said to lurk in the area.

The night had been cold, but harmless at first.

They went in the woods, cracked a few jokes, used their lights to dispel any fear.

At least until they found that page on a tree.

One that depicted a tall guy surrounded by kids.

__DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU!__

Then they heard the first bit of static from the camera's, and the night turned to hell.

The Tall Man was real after all.

Running, running, running all through the night.

In front of his very eyes, Mastuda had been dragged screaming into the darkness by a long black limb.

Just him now.

Motohama ran through the woods, camera clutched tightly as looked everywhere in front of him. Every shadow, every tree, looked way too damn tall to be natural.

At last, he saw a white, box like shape in the distance.

__A Lodge!__

He ran as fast as he could, the static in his ears growing louder and louder and louder-

Running up a short flight of stairs, he shut a wooden door behind him as hard as he could.

Panting, Motohama breathed heavily as he looked around. His flashlight flickered, showing what appeared to be a wooden cabin on the inside. No furniture. A staircase leading to a room above this one.

Looking out a window, Matsuda paled.

The Faceless Man was standing in place on a dirt path in front of the cabin.

Then, he began to walk forwards.

Swearing, Motohama ran upstairs. If what he read online was true, the thing could not come into buildings with closed entrances-

A door practically exploded down stairs as the static returned with a furious burst.

"Fuck!" He ran inside a room, and bolted it with a convenient lock. Breathing heavily, Motohama sat his camera down on a nearby table. He could see a nearby closet and bed, but nothing else.

On the other side of the door, something banged furiously on it. Looking around in terror, he desperately searched the table, looking for something,__anything__ that could help him-

Looking on the table, he found what appeared to be a few coins. In the fading light, he recognized them.

__These are 20 Yen coins! But production was halted in 1932, what are they doing here-__

Motohama remembered another thing he read about the tall guy on the internet.

That it had a thing for currency that including the number 20.

Just then, the door burst open and the thing walked inside.

The tentacles on it's back stood straight up as it just stood there in the middle of the room, blocking off escape with it's tall body.

Motohama gulped and hesitantly picked up the coins.

If this failed, he was screwed.

"He-Hey man, I'm sorry I was tressin' on your land. Would it make you feel better if I gave you some money?"

Shaking like a bone, Motohama hesitantly held the currency up in his hand.

The thing tilted it's head.

Then, it's left hand extended and reached for the coins.

Pulling it back, it looked at the coins.

Motohama could hear a crunching noise as it grinded the coins up. Metallic dust fell to the ground.

The thing then turned to him.

The tentacles on it's back began to twitch aggressively.

XXX  
__  
The tape abruptly cuts to static right when the faceless man lunges at Motohama.__

__When I found this camera in the woods, there was no trace of Motohama and Matsuda, nor the man who took them.__

__I have no idea what's going on. But I know a club nearby who may be able to help.__

__This is Aika Kiryuu, signing off.__


End file.
